1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable hair washers and more particularly pertains to a new portable hair washing apparatus for allowing the shampooing of the hairs of the physically disabled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable hair washers is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable hair washers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,255; U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,043; U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,537; U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,306; U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,751; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,343.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable hair washing apparatus. The prior art includes basins and tank units for cleaning people""s hair.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new portable hair washing apparatus which has many of the advantages of the portable hair washers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable hair washing apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable hair washers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a tank member having side, front, back, and bottom walls, and also having a tabletop; and also includes wheels upon which the tank member is mounted; and further includes a hair washing support assembly being attached to the tank member and including a headrest member; and also includes a hair washing assembly being supported by said tank member and including a semi-rigid hose. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the portable hair washing apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new portable hair washing apparatus which has many of the advantages of the portable hair washers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable hair washing apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable hair washers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable hair washing apparatus for allowing the shampooing of the hairs of the physically disabled.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable hair washing apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable hair washing apparatus that is fully self-contained and can be maneuvered about to where the user is located.